gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrian (KH Roleplay Race)
The tyrians '''are a race of wolf/fox like humanoids that, despite their looks, are actually genetically altered descendants of humans that were created by the cyborg race known as the grox as a slave race, and bred on the world of Tyria. Their kind was freed from the Grox's rule by the native races on Tyria at the time, and have since gained a foothold as a race on Tyria. Their genetic relatives are the Ayakashans and the Tymerians. Tyrians are known to be long lived, as they have no set lifespan, and the only real causes of death for a Tyrian are unnatural causes, such as predation, murder, disease, fatal accidents, etc. They developed abilities over the "Aura", a life energy that all beings emanate. They can even sense the presence of other creatures using their aura senses alone. Biology Tyrians are humanoid creatures with a resemblance to Foxes or Wolves, with a large, fox like tail that is also prehensile, hair on the head along with the fur, and human like eyes and hands and digitgrade wolf/fox like feet. The hands and feet have claws, and the claws on the hands are often kept in good shape by the Tyrians. Their eyes come in a variety of colors, as does their fur color and patterns. Tyrians can live for a long time if conditions allow, which in theory, could allow for an immortal life if no negative factors were present. But the longest a Tyrian has willingly lived on record was the age of 1,397 years, though some are ambitious enough to try to surpass that record. Their long lifespan rivals, if not exceeds that of the Asari, Krogan, Hutts, and other long lived races. Like their human ancestors, Tyrian blood is red. Tyrian Females, unlike Humans, do not go through menopause, meaning they are capable of giving birth to offspring until death. Tyrians are able to interbreed with humans, which often produce "Tyrian Half Bloods", who look human, but have the strengths and abilities of their Tyrian side of their bloodline (though such a union has given rise to the Ayakashan Species), but most Tyrians prefer to "Stick to their species". Tyrians age quite differently from most races, as the pace of aging depends on their stage of life. From newborn to Teens, they age at the rate of humans, but at mature adult onwards, they often age much slower. They are also able to go through a sort of "Age renewal process" called the "Rebirth Cycle", where a Tyrian will become immobile after finding a suitable place to undergo the process, and their body forms a cocoon/chrysalis like object around them. Inside the Chrysalis, the body is reformed, and damage done by aging is fixed. Once the process is done (after about 3 weeks or so), the newly "Reborn" Tyrian bursts out of the now brittle Chrysalis, looking much younger than before. But the Tyrian is vulnerable during the process, and afterwards, since the newly rebirthed Tyrian needs to regain their strength to stand and walk, and are easy targets for predators. Tyrians are naturally alert, thanks to their aura senses, as they live on a world full of predators. Their Aura abilities are similar to the abilities of Force Sensitive beings such as Jedi. Culture Tyrians respect the natural world of the universe, and the balance within, from the crawling insect to the largest flying wyvern. They even prefer to preserve life on a world rather than destroy it, and thus, will insist on "Live Capture" rather than extermination if they can help it. Even hunters of the Tyrian race are careful not to disturb the balance of an ecosystem. For a Tyrian, the worst crimes against nature are poaching and rendering a species extinct, and such crimes are punishable with death by execution from a Guild Knight. When Tyrians are married, they take the term "Till death do us part" very seriously, and remain very loyal to each other. When one partner dies, the other keeps living for them, even if they eventually remarry, as the spouse before the current one will always be "a part of their heart". Even the heroic Tyrian Demigod, Shifter, admits that "even with the loss of Liniar and Kisisa, they will always be a part of my heart that I will never let go of, even if I do find someone new", which strengthens this point. Tyrians are generally found barefoot, due to them not liking to wear footwear of any sort if they can help it, though they do find the concept of shoes rather "amusing". They do make exceptions to this if the situation demmands it, however. Religion The main Tyrian religion is called "Amastism", which contains many gods and goddesses in their pantheon, and the top of it all is the Star God, known as "Amastaru", who created the home star and the world of Tyria as it was before life had officially developed in the mortal world. This religion was adopted from the beliefs of many races native to Tyria at the time, with the Tyrian's own version of the names. The Tyrians do believe in an afterlife, and there are two distinct realms: The Abyss and Aetheria. '''The Abyss is said to be where souls go after death to be judged, and there are many different planes of existence for it: *'The Rot '''is a corpse and bone filled realm within the Abyss where the bad and/or evil souls go as punishment. *'The Judgement''' is the place where the souls go to be judged by the Goddess of death, Necrilia. If they are worthy, they will be allowed to go to Aetheria. If the soul was not worthy of a good afterlife, they would be sent to the Rot to spend eternity. Aetheria is the tyrian equivelent to "heaven" of human culture. A paradise where the good shall rest, and a castle stands, known as "Gaveran Halls", where the honored dead of those who died in a battle will live, and feast to their hearts content, sharing stories of past battles. Tyrians also believe in ghosts, and the paranormal in general. Government On Tyria, the Tyrian Government is run by a royal family, in a form of a mix between a Monarchy and a Democracy/Republic, where the government is run by a royal family, but every individual has a say in different matters. The Royal Family of Tyria is represented by a High King and/or High Queen, who represents the Tyrians as a whole. Each City of the Tyrians have a representative called a "Cheif or Cheiftress", who are loyal to the High King/Queen. There are also Tyrians who live a more primitive lifestyle, and form tribes all over Tyria. Relationships with Other Races Asari Like many races in the universe, Tyrians of both genders do find Asari attractive, and married pairs of the two species are not unheard of. Charr TBA Grox The Tyrians have a natural hatred for the Grox, who created the Tyrians as a slave race from the beginning, and see the cyborgs as a "Great Evil". The Grox, in turn, see the Tyrians as their own "Failed Experiment", and seek to destroy them like they did so many other races, or even enslave them once more. Humans Despite common belief, Tyrians do enjoy the company of Humans. They just view them and other races with similar lifespans as "Short lived", and Tyrians that make friends or lovers out of Humans have to accept the fact that they will most likely outlive their human partners, and will try to make every moment matter. Tymerian TBA Troverian Tyrians and Troverians are great allies. The Tyrians and Troverians do work together in forges at times, and the Troverians are the ones who taught the Tyrians how to do Blacksmithing. Wyverian The Wyverians, along with Troverians and other Natives of Tyria, were the ones who helped Tyrians gain a "Foothold" on their new homeworld after the Wyverians and other races helped free the Tyrian people. The Tyrians always lookup to Wyverians out of respect. History *''See: Tyrian History'' Noteable Tyrians *Shifter *Liniar *Irlana *Mikari *Zorana *Kisisa (Deceased) *Rayder *Kurse *Meia *Miss Eva (Deceased) *Master Dragouse (Deceased) *Master Valos *Kuros Journal Entry for KH Roleplay TBA Trivial Info *Both Foxes and Wolves inspired the overall design of the Tyrians, but the first source of inspiration was the Pokemon Zoroark, who first appeared as an Event Pokemon in Pokemon Black and White. Photo Gallery Tyrian_Male.jpg|Male Tyrian by MC_Goji/Gojira57 Tyrian_Female.jpg|Female Tyrian by MC_Goji/Gojira57 TYrian_Male_Friends_Version.jpg|Male Tyrian by a Friend Tyrian_Female_Friends_Version.jpg|Female Tyrian by a Friend Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Races Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content